<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>silver by lunaaaaaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727753">silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaaaaaaa/pseuds/lunaaaaaaa'>lunaaaaaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Other, look they're adhd and axe friends!!, no I'm not projecting why would you think that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaaaaaaa/pseuds/lunaaaaaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Insitute's training room, Lucie and Ariadne's friendship begins to bloom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>February 26: TLH ladies</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ariadne Bridgestock &amp; Lucie Herondale, Lucie Herondale &amp; Ariadne Bridgestock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chain of Iron countdown</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lesbian and bisexual women are frieeendsss, we're friends fuck you </p>
<p>Small trigger warning for violence, not graphic and there's no blood, but they are training their fighting skills!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is that the best you can do?”</p>
<p>     Lucie, not for the first time that afternoon, regretted the decision of asking Ariadne Bridgestock to train with her. Her bones ached and her mind wandered, but she felt like if she stopped, she would pass out; and Lucie Herondale wasn’t one to give up on a fight.</p>
<p>     “You bet, Miss Bridgestock.”</p>
<p>     Ariadne laughed and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Her steel battle axe gleamed as she dodged Lucie’s blow. “Please, call me Ariadne.” She dived back in, a move that would’ve cut part of Lucie’s hair off if it wasn’t in a tight bun. </p>
<p>    They circled around each other, panting. Lucie’s body was shaking from adrenaline, which considerably slowed her moves down. She made a mental note to remember that when writing The Beautiful Cordelia. Ariadne attacked again, and Lucie barely had time to get out of the way. She threw her axe, and it nearly got stuck in her opponent’s training gear’s vest.</p>
<p>Taking advantage of Ariadne’s distraction, Lucie released her weapon from the wall and aimed for the area next to her torso. It would’ve been her chest in a proper battle, she imagined. As if Lucie knew much about proper battles. </p>
<p>     Their axes made a loud noise when they clashed together. Lucie pressured, her arms’ muscles aching, until Ariadne stopped pushing her weapon. </p>
<p>     “We’ve been training for a while.” She stepped back and offered Lucie a gentle smile. “It’s time for a break.”</p>
<p>       Lucie led her through the empty Institute’s hallways. She offered her a glass of water, which Ariadne promptly accepted. </p>
<p>       “Your grip on the ax is improving.” Ariadne complimented, trying to catch her breath. “Though you’re still easily distracted, it seems.”</p>
<p>        Her earlier thoughts came back stronger, and Lucie wondered why her parents shielded her - and her brother, and most of her friends - from the battlefield for so long. They’re shadowhunters, they should’ve had more experience fighting other than common patrol demons. Perhaps she would have protected the two people she loved the most better.</p>
<p>      “Miss Herondale? Are you all right?” </p>
<p>      “Huh?” Lucie came back to reality. “Oh, of course! And you can call me Lucie, or you’ll keep being Miss for me.” She hoped she didn’t sound rude.</p>
<p>       “Lucie.” Ariadne repeated as the girl drained the water jar. “Now that we’re in the first name basis, we might as well train together more often.”</p>
<p>        “That sounds good!” Lucie has been wanting to train with someone who used the same weapon as her for a while. “Could my parabatai-to-be join us? Cordelia Carstairs, I’m sure you know her. She has moved to London a few months ago, and I’d like to train with her as well.”</p>
<p>        “Oh, Cordelia, yes! Of course she can join us. I’m friends with her brother,” Lucie raised her eyebrows. From what Matthew told her, Alastair Carstairs wasn’t one to make friends, especially not with a sweet girl like Ariadne. “And I’ve heard that she’s a wonderful sword-wielder.”</p>
<p>        With a small, dreamy smile on her face, Lucie confirmed, “She is.”</p>
<p>        Ariadne glanced at her with curiosity but did not comment. She got back up and gestured for Lucie to do the same. “It’s getting late, I shall return home now. Would you show me the way out? It feels like a labyrinth in here.” </p>
<p>        “We have a lot more to catch up about,” Lucie said as they arrived at the door. “Would you like to join Cordelia and I for tea someday?”</p>
<p>         “I’ll be eager to do so.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on Tumblr under the same name!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>